User talk:Frvwfr2/Archive 2
PvX:ADMIN Please add your contact information to the "Contacting an Administrator" section. Thanks, and congrats! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:17, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Congrats. - Krowman 05:27, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::What Krowman said. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:28, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Congratulations! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:31, 21 August 2007 (CEST) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:36, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Hoora! and that gvg was fun... I like to play mesmer. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:38, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll pay for your armor if you're roll a dude. XD - Krowman 05:40, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Eh? I could use new Mesmer armor... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:41, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Congrats on being admin now! That was horrible grammar! LavaEdge324 06:13, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Congratulation on your promotion for adminship. As utmost active and knowledgeable user you deserve it (together with Mgrinshpon). — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 15:23, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Finally, took the b-crats long enough. Congratulations! -- Nova -- ( ) 15:31, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Grats man! The Paintballer (T/ ) 05:22, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Ty For Moving My Build (Blue Lagoon 00:19, 22 September 2007 (CEST)) Er... Why'd you remove the Notes on my build page? I saw it to be relevent. LavaEdge324 06:13, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :they'll update when gwbbcode (cough never cough) updates, no need to say it. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:15, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol okay then. LavaEdge324 06:17, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Grats noob, get online more often for some Ranger spikes, you and Grinch, devoting your life to PvXwiki where stupid people take builds because they can't make any of their own... then I powm em ;) Hide-And-Seek :My bros on PC. I'll be on in ~30 minutes. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:18, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Ignoring I was AFK getting pizza. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 03:50, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Tomorrow we EoE bomb HA It can't be harder than trying to SF through Ward Against Harm. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:46, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :lol... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:49, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::if you don't come, Grinch will be driven mad by the +1 Pug player that we have to use rather that you. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:50, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :::Murderous rampage. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:54, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, just cause Bioshock is AMAZING, doesn't mean Grinch has to kill himself. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:54, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Bioshock can't be nearly as great as EoE bombing. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:55, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Well... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:56, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::EoE bomb Misfate his 5 fame!! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:57, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Build:W/N Dazing Warrior You removed Punjab Prince's vote here. He was criticizing a skill used in the build, the Elite that the build is centered around; that is perfectly valid criteria to unfavor a build. That build is bad for the same reason this build is: poor Elite choice. Both would otherwise be fine builds, except for those elite skills. They pale in comparison to similar builds out there, and people are allowed to vote them down because of that. - Krowman 18:44, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :Ok, I could have sworn there was a build somewhere that this happened, and it was fine there... ah well, I'll try to dig it up... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:26, 23 August 2007 (CEST) OMG WHY DID U DELETE MY BUILD!!!!!!!! [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 22:55, 23 August 2007 (CEST) : Frvwfr2 is incapable of doing that. I thought. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'(єяøהħ)]] no 22:57, 23 August 2007 (CEST) i made one new account and imnot using the other.i cant anymore bcuz of some fool. they put something on my user/talk page and i cant even get on my account. i logged on another comp to make a new account bcuz of that. pls dont ban my new account and if u can block the talk page. also pls stop deleting my builds. i saw it on recent changes page. '[[User:Mizzouman2010|'Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 23:12, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :What did I delete? I guarantee i had a good reason for it... was it the unfavored one? And about banning, pls try to use 1 account, as sockpuppetry can be an issue. That is reason for block. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:33, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :I moved and deleted an incorrectly named build... that was probably it. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:35, 24 August 2007 (CEST) hey its maxy, i didnt really figure out how to contact ppl yet on this thing so i hope you will read this. its a complicated story, when u first tagged my build for grammer, i went to fix it and i did, but when i post it back up all the grammer things are wrong agian, so i decided to make another build to freshly start. but when i posted it u still didnt take down my older 1, which i assumed you did....so i altered 1 to have a diffrent build...and i couldnt change the title, hope u understand and sorry....how do u pm ppl on this thing? sig Hi, can I ask where can I edit color of my sig and add picture? --Taan Stari 20:05, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Go to User:Taan/Sig, and put this code into it: [[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) . I'll also post on your talk page so you see it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:58, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Why revoke my legitimate vote? (in response to removing my vote for the following build:Build:A/W SP Recall GvG Ganker) hardy har-har, this is ridiculous, I understand what innovation is; it is how new an idea is, whether the build aims to create a new way of playing with the skills provided, the build I consequently voted for did not show innovation, it is a cheap SP sin rip off with recall in it, what's the point? if recall was added to variants of the original build it would be much more fitting. Recall on a sin is not very innovative, if you don't have the brains to put it in there for ganking purposes then you really need help... (P.S. new to this whole wiki thing, is this the right place to talk about this, if no please inform in a manner much less demeaning...)--Drowning Pigeon 00:42, 27 August 2007 (CEST) PVX Guild Yea, the guild pretty much failed after I got kicked off GW for a few days. I'm going to remain in it, so that next summer, when I actually will have time, I'll start it up again. Thanks for the support though. Congrats on being named an admin, you deserve it. (You can decide if that's a good thing or not, lol.) Bluemilkman 03:42, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, thanks. Wish ya could be on more. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:58, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Plz don't ask me to change me vote Regarding your request to change my vote for the "Lutgardis" build, I'm gonna have to decline. It's my vote. My reasoning is sound. There are better alternatives now, and people need to know that.Zog 01:25, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Signing Comments For ease of use, the contents of this template, excluding the category and noinclude tags, can be copied into the "nickname" section of your preferences page. Then, check off "raw signatures", and voila! The template is no longer needed! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:25, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Meh, I kinda like having the template for easy(er) editing than that tiny box, but I'll consider it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:56, 30 August 2007 (CEST) HAI ANDROO Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 20:59, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Join My hidey hole. Hidey Hole--Theupstandingbob 05:16, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Nothing to get, just join the hidey hole.--Theupstandingbob 05:16, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::for your involuntary joining, you get this!--Theupstandingbob 05:17, 3 September 2007 (CEST) osht I live in NM, and I was considering going to that high school O.o....also I hope you are feelng better m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 07:28, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :My appendicitis story? And I'm not sure what high school thing your talking about... but appendicitis is no fun. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:53, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::My brother's burst, and almost died. So yeah, I know. I made him laugh on accident, and he wanted to rip my eyes out O.o lulz...Sandia High Abl New Mexico ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:03, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::Ahh, that sucks... Yeah, appendicitis basically sux, and coughing was the worst... no one made me laugh,so I don't know about that... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:34, 3 September 2007 (CEST) AB That was terribad. I have come to the conclusion, AB sucks. Well, thanks anyways lulz... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:56, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Meh, it wasn't great... it was fun though... kinda. hehe. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:03, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::Nothing wrong with AB. The secret is to run really awful builds you wouldn't normally think of running just to see how many people you can actually kill with them. - Vermain 03:04, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::I have a bunch. If you ever need any, look here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 03:23, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::: Or you run builds that you deem interesting/fun. Builds that might score other but look cool anyways. Too bad we can't run PvE skills in ab, that would be awesome. Єяøהħ 13:19, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Leet is the way to go. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 13:23, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Deleting pages Hi. To avoid confusing new users when deleting redirects, it's nice to check 'What links here' for the page and change the returned links accordingly. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:59, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Ok, my bad. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 17:50, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Hey, Frvwfr2 you were saying how I shouldn't move things...But now my build is gone, and you said you moved my build to an unexsistent link...Deepseeker 21:09, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Rating Hi can you please remove Coloneh's rating on this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_55_IW/Famine_Team build? He say "Rend Enchantments." but its explained in build... thx. --[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 21:32, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Scary You're Gw's Acount is just like mine, except for the exploration of the continents by a little bit.Fire Tock 23:53, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :Weird. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:54, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Scottyway Your vote has been removed due to lack of reason. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:01, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - 2 Man 55 Farm I was wondering if you could just check the last persons vote on here (Edwina Elbert)-i don't think s/he seems to understand the reason the chosen skills are chosen-tar muchlyPheNaxKian (T/ ) 00:08, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Build:R/P Hero Battle Spear Ranger Skakid9090's vote should be removed. Fixed, but use the Admin noticeboard for subsequent requests. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:51, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Ok thx, didnt know about this.--[[User:Taan|'Taan']] (T/ ) 13:49, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Ugh Could I get some help with this, this and this? I really have no clue what I'm doing. Please and thanks.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:31, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for teh help! :) [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:26, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Poke poke Belated grats on the admin ship. 'Shireensysop' 23:31, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:53, 20 September 2007 (CEST) My Relation with thesavvymage Thesavvymage was my old account and i stopped using it just cause i didnt really like the savvymage and i havnt used it to vote since i stopped using itKlomi 22:56, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :K, ill perma ban it then. Thank you for quick response. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:57, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Author Vote Build:W/N_Enduring_Attack Spotted something, since you can do something bout that :) Tomoko 09:54, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks you, but please place this on the Admin noticeboard from now on. Thanks! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:48, 25 September 2007 (CEST) LOL U R AGELESS? Happy birthday. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:29, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Yay! me 15 now, hehe... got a new phone, its real nice. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 04:14, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :I'll get you a present for a profession of your choice, just play GWs more often. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:19, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Sins So.. youve been in Sins Alliance but only gotten 400k faction donated? oooh shame on you, and Happy Birthday :P Tomoko 15:04, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Meh, I was a slacker. I had a friend in there so... and I'm not there anymore, hehe. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 20:49, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yep me neither, I've been in RAGE and Zen for a while since they stopped FFF'ing but after i quitted as well and joined The Blitzers Tomoko 21:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) __ Of The Day Hey, could you tell me how to make my own? I have the idea in mind, I just don't know how to make the template and such, thanks!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 23:07, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Basically copy the text in mine, but just change the text after the #'s. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 01:59, 11 October 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki_talk:PvXcode&curid=12566&diff=277039&oldid=276572 tinyurl that link in your sig plz. -- Armond Warblade 21:09, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :OoO, that's cool. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 00:40, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::Remove it entirely, thanks. -Auron 00:44, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::Halo is fail- way too easy. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 00:52, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::::PvE is always easy. -Auron 01:02, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Play it on legendary with every skull on, imo. They make an incredibly difficult mode for a reason. — Skakid9090 01:20, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 01:34, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Vandalism Build:D/A Dark Silence Runner Is it possible to revert the vandalism caused by the user who made the latest edits? (I guess you got a nice admin tool for that). — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] [[User talk:Luobailong|···talk'']] ''···builds'' 21:43, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :I got it all, right? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:49, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::You can go into history 1 edit behind the vandalism, hit edit, copy that, then paste it in to the current page. — Skakid9090 21:55, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::You can just go edit on the old non-vandalistic edit and then click save page. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:01, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Yes, but it's so much easier for admins :D, isn't it?! — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 22:31, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Only for the person who would've done it had the admin not. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:34, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::lolwut? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:03, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::There's an undo button too. -- Armond Warblade 08:50, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I know, but that only reverts one edit, no? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:07, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Oh, well, use history then. :P -- Armond Warblade 18:00, 15 October 2007 (CEST) External sig link that violates policy Based on the signature policy currently in effect, you cannot link to external sites from your sig. If you really want to showcase it, put it on your userpage, but it is not allowed in your sig. (I was sure I had asked you to remove it before, but I guess it got lost in the discussion). -Auron 10:11, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Oh, I thought that was because you didn't like Halo... Being removed. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop/Halo 3 File Share) 20:59, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Votes on my page 2 of the users that were removed revoted the same votes on my build, they didnt change much and their reasons werent enough to warrant a 0 imo. Could you please check them out? --Shadowsin 01:18, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :: Thanks --Shadowsin 02:02, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::Can you check my votes on Lyssas Boom... Again with the 0 spam for questionable reasons.--Shadowsin 21:36, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Can you make a link please? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:31, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Build:D/Mo Lyssa's Radiant Boom -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 22:36, 24 October 2007 (CEST) "Burn Baby Burn!" Before I start wondering on and off for the next week, do you know the song name that uses that phrase? -- Wyvern 21:09, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Disco Inferno I believe is what it is called. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 00:54, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Oh god I love you. Thanks. limewires it to computer, it's not illegal, it's "file-sharing" -- Wyvern 01:55, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::I tried it once, didn't work... Couldn't connect or something... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:07, 2 November 2007 (CET) Build:Any/Any Ursan Warrior Be an admin, please — Skakid9090 19:51, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Ursanway is elite-mish meta. - Rawrawr 19:52, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, let's solidify our already startling reputation as a serious builds site — Skakid9090 19:54, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::There is no way this site will ever get a reputation is a serious one. We may as well embrace that =p - Rawrawr 19:55, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::::That's from people who are trying to be elitist but aren't, our great section is (for the most part) great atm. — Skakid9090 19:56, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::::It doesnt matter how good it is. This site is and always will be thought of as a joke. - Rawrawr 19:57, 4 November 2007 (CET) Build:Any/any All Around Ownage‎ K so u just completely blank the page and mark it as a candidate for deletion.,To skakid9090 btw --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:59, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Yes. — Skakid9090 20:01, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Pretty much I agree. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:03, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::K i understand, anyway to restore the info for me so I can make it a special user page thing?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:06, 4 November 2007 (CET) Fevered Spear I feel that him pretty much editing over my build is completely irrational. I created the build, so if it isn't good, it should go through rating, get it's rating, and then if it's trash, let him build it. I feel highly disturbed the fact that it is no longer my build, just my concept that was stolen and twisted into his. Let him make his own build and see who comes out better, then let's decide. --Guild of Deals 20:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) :It's not your build. If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. He changed it to a better (yet still terrible) version. — Skakid9090 20:35, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::PvX:OWN.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:31, 5 November 2007 (CET) A/R blah blah http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bowflight =P — Skakid9090 22:32, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I didn't feel like checkin all of em XD. Can't check the others yet, so what... ill restore. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:48, 6 November 2007 (CET) Buffs/Nerfs Why are you clearing votes on builds that got nerfed in this update, the nerfs aren't final. Also, builds that rely on buffs should remain in trial, as the buffs might revert at the end of the week long period.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:19, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Also, if the nerfs do hold, the builds affected by them that plain suck now should be archived, not trashed (i.e. all LoD builds).[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:24, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Meh, true... but if it gets trashed, we'll archive it... if it passes, let it stay I say. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:26, 10 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:01, 12 November 2007 (CET) Revenge Are you allowed to rate someones build bad just because they rated a build you like poorly?--Murderer Bomb 02:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Certainly ''allowed to, though if your rating does not follow guidelines such as common sense, it will be stricken. Shen( ) 02:10, 14 November 2007 (CET) :No. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:49, 14 November 2007 (CET) Skill Balance Contribute on teh talk pages plx. 72.199.154.179 04:04, 19 November 2007 (CET) Oh... thought was for front. Make all the current suggestions on the front, then discussion on tlk me thinks. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:07, 19 November 2007 (CET) The front is what I am giving to Izzy; don't worry though they will be up for discussion soon enough dude (on the talk pages, you will see). Time to eat now. 72.199.154.179 04:13, 19 November 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User:72.199.154.179 Why did you unblock that user? The 71 one was a mistake but 72 is Readem's IP, and he is indeed circumventing his block. It doesn't matter in the least if he blocked himself (which he did a few times during his rages), but if anyone felt the need to unblock him, they'd have done it. As you can see, however, nobody unblocked him (rightly so), so using an IP to edit is circumventing his ban. -Auron 08:22, 19 November 2007 (CET) :But he banned himself, can't unban himself cuz admin status was revoked, and stuff... I'll just unban his main then, if you want? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 12:28, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Readem's back? 4realz? :O --71.229.204.25 12:36, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::frvwfr2; does that change anything? He banned himself for policy violations or something equally emo. He deemed it severe enough to warrant an infinite ban. His inability to unblock himself now is irrelevant (but, if I might say, was the entire point of the demotion). -Auron 13:11, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::...Aawwwww. --71.229.204.25 01:34, 20 November 2007 (CET) Energy Nuker I was going through builds cause I was bored, and I found this. It's really quite strange: Only 1 vote, is considered other and (IMO) looks kinda crappy. Take a look at set it straight please. --20pxGuildof 16:59, 23 November 2007 (CET) :So fix it. No need to bug an admin about it. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:34, 23 November 2007 (CET)